


The Alien Hero: Izuku One-shot version

by ELuckArcher6



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, No Sludge Villain, Omnitrix, Omnitrix!Izuku, One Shot, Pre-U.A. (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, eventual OP Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELuckArcher6/pseuds/ELuckArcher6
Summary: Izuku has given up on becoming a hero after a run with his idol, All Might, at the age of seven. One day, he finds a strange device that resembles a wristwatch, however he couldn't figure out what the device could do until one day he encounters a villain, and receive an encouragement from a new hero, finally finding someone that believed in him. Some Angst and dark themes I guess.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya & Nezu, Midoriya Izuku & Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	The Alien Hero: Izuku One-shot version

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so, I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that you might find, and don't feel shy to point out such mistakes to me if you have the time.
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own My Hero Academia nor Ben 10.

People… Are not born equal. That's the hard truth of the world that Izuku Midoriya learnt at the age of four. That was his first, but not his last setback.

" _I'm sorry, but your son doesn't have a quirk"_

A Quirk, a special, superhuman ability that a person can have.

Along with being unique to each user, Quirks are divided into multiple categories. Quirk users are also limited to one ability and thus they're unable to achieve any other.

It all began in Qingqing city, in China… with the news that a baby that can emanate light from their body was born. After that, "Exceptional" individuals began popping up all over the world.

The cause was unclear. Time passed… and the "Exceptional" became the norm.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first "Heroes" appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era.

Fantasy, became reality. A profession that everyone once only dreamt about… entered the spotlight!

Heroes!

One would think that with heroes around, the world would be a great place to live in. But life wasn't fair.

While their numbers are decreasing, people who weren't born with quirks, Quirkless people are still being born now and then. With 80% of the world's population consists of Superhumans with special abilities, while the remaining 20% are Quirkless.

Izuku Midoriya was one of these people.

Theoretically, it might be fine. However, for him, it was the turning point of his life. His life went to hell, and his dream of becoming a hero was blasted to pieces.

Everyone abandoned him the day he discovered that he was Quirkless.

His mother, didn't believe in him, didn't believe that he could become a hero. His father, well, he didn't really remember his father. He remembered that he worked somewhere oversea, and that he'd occasionally call and check up on them, but he was sure his father has stopped after he had turned four.

The teachers pitted him when he was younger. Ignored him and dismissed him as he got older.

The kids around him were more expressive of their opinions of him. Some looked at him like he was a freak, others saw him as a danger, fearing that his Quirklessness might be contagious, while others took to bullying him, insulting him and looking down at him.

He never had friends. Once, he thought that he actually had, but he was only deluding himself. Before he knew that he was Quirkless, he was part of a local bunch of kids that played together, they called themselves 'The Bakugo gang' after their leader's name, Katsuki Bakugo.

For a time, Izuku thought that Bakugo or 'Kacchan' was his friend, but looking back at it, Izuku knew that the feeling was one sided, that Bakugo only thought of him as one of his minions.

After all, he was the one who came up with that accursed nickname, "Deku", long before they knew Izuku was Quirkless.

Katsuki Bakugo was also his number one bully and tormentor.

Ever since the day that they discovered that Izuku was Quirkless. Bakugo went from looking down at Izuku, to outright bullying him, insulting him, attacking him with his quirk. It didn't help that no one bothered to stop him or help Izuku, after all, Bakugo has an amazing Quirk and thus he was destined to be a great hero so why would anyone care about the useless kid without a Quirk?

That was the truth of their world. If you didn't have a Quirk, then you were a worthless trash that was in the way of others, someone who was a waste of space and air and better be dead as Bakugo and his cronies liked to remind him from time to time.

And thus, from that day more than ten years ago, his life of being constantly ignored or bullied had begun.

At first, Izuku still did have hope. His mother might not have believed in him, in fact no one did, but that didn't mean that he was going to just sit down and do nothing. He had a dream of becoming a hero and if he didn't have a Quirk, then he needed to train his body to the limit.

And he did, for a while, he trained every day. Checked the Internet for fighting styles and training programs from the time before Quirks, and he continued to do so for a few years, but his hope was destroyed when he was seven years old, by non-other than the hero he had once idolised.

None other than the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might.

Izuku could still remember that day he met his former idol. It was a nice winter day and Izuku was walking back to his home when it happened. He was attacked by a villain and it was All Might who saved him from a certain death.

Izuku took the opportunity to ask All Might a question.

" _Can a someone without Quirk… become a hero like you?"_

All Might's answer however crushed his hope.

" _Without a power, can one become a hero? No, I think not."_

" _If you just want to help people. You can always become a police office or a doctor."_

" _It's not wrong to dream… However… You need to be realistic, kid."_

He didn't know what All Might was thinking when he had said it to him that day. He might have been looking down at him, or simply didn't want to give false hope for a delusional child. One thing was certain. That day, All Might, his former idol, had crushed his spirit, hopes and dreams with his words. No one believed in Izuku Midoriya, perhaps even himself, but the fact that the person who he looked up for had simply crushed his dreams, destroyed his spirit and made him give up.

After that day, he stopped training or thinking about being a hero. Living his life like walking corpses, with no hope or dreams. The only thing that he did was analysing and taking notes about Quirks, hoping that he might be of use in society and help heroes, if he wasn't going to be one himself.

Although a nagging thought that no one would appreciate his notes and his opinion was always present. After all, what did a Quirkless nobody knew about Quirks?

Izuku sighed as he looked down at his left arm. At the _watch_ that was there.

It had been about three months since he had discovered this _watch._ It was just another night really, Izuku was looking from the window of his room, again thoughts about _escaping_ running through his mind as his put his hand on the window to open it.

That was when he saw a bright light falling from the sky and crash in a nearby park. Intrigued, Izuku hurriedly changed his clothes before he existed his home and went to check it out.

When he arrived, he found a small crater and inside it was a strange device. It looked like a large wristwatch, primarily black and grey in colour, with a grey dial in the middle, which has a green hourglass shape on It.

Izuku was stunned by it and he was too slow to react when suddenly it opened up and lunged towards him. Izuku hastily raised his left arm to protect his face, only for the device to latch on it. He felt pain as it drove, what he assumed, sharp teeth into his arm and closed around it tightly.

Izuku flailed his hand around and spent the rest of the night trying to take it off, but it held tightly to his arm. He finally gave up after few hours, before going back to his home. His mother was surprised by it, but assumed it was some kind of hero merchandise that he bought.

Since that day, Izuku struggled to find out the purpose of the _watch._ It did nothing but latch on his arm, it didn't display time or anything else, and no matter what he did, it remained unresponsive. In the end, he chalked it up to his luck and ignored it.

Izuku's day had actually started quite good. This morning he was actually able to catch a villain attack and witness firsthand the debut of the new heroine Mt. Lady.

It was when he arrived at school and the bullying happened that he felt that this day will be just like any other day.

The teacher entered the classroom carrying a bunch of papers.

"You guys are all Third-years now! It's time to start thinking about your futures!" He yelled at the class as most students just ignored him, "I _would_ hand out these future forms, but…" with an exaggerated theoretical performance he threw the papers in the air, "I assume you _all_ want to be heroes!"

The class erupted in chaos as everyone let loose their Quirks, while Izuku tried to make himself as small as possible. Not only he didn't want to become a hero anymore, or more accurately gave up on it, he also didn't have a Quirk to be celebrating with his classmates.

"Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks," said the teacher lightly reprimanded them, while conveniently forgetting the kid without a Quirk, "But you know it's against the rules to use them in school."

"Sensei! Don't lump me with these losers!" Shouted a voice.

The voice belonged to a young man, with a muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red in colour.

Putting his legs on the desk, "As if I had anything like their crappy Quirks. Heh." Declared with a confident, cocky smirk.

"Get over yourself, Katsuki!"

"Shut up! Extras should act like extras!"

"Ah, Bakugo… You, of course must be aiming for U.A. High school," the teacher's voice cut in before the so called extra replied to Bakugo.

"That national school? The cutoff score this year is 79, right?"

"I hear that they barely accept anyone!"

Bakugo jumped on top of his desk, "Ah, the stupid chattering of Extras! I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A.!" He declared proudly, "I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention, I'll be one of the richest people in the world!"

"Oh. You're also going for U.A. Hero course, aren't you, Midoriya?"

It was as if the world suddenly froze.

" _Wait, What!?"_ Was Izuku's first thought.

He had taken the mock exam on the Internet, and like Bakugo he had aced it, in fact, according to the email that they've sent for him, only two students surpassed his score, both of them from the recommendation list.

He had filled his form and sent it back to U.A. Yes, he had given up on becoming a hero, but he wanted to go to U.A. and join either the General Studies course or the Support course, not the Hero course.

" _Did I check the Hero course option by accident?"_ Thought Izuku. He didn't remember what he had chosen as he was in a hurry and needed to get his mother to the doctor, as she was sick at the time, so he filled the form in a hurry and sent it.

" _Is there a part of me that still haven't given up on being a hero?"_

However, such thoughts were for later as Izuku suddenly felt the eyes of everyone in class on him.

Before they all started laughing at him.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"

"That how can someone be so delusional!"

"U.A. isn't a place for _guys_ like you!"

Before he could say something, Izuku was thrown away by an explosion.

"Come on, Deku!" yelled Bakugo, his expression taking a dangerous turn as he glared angrily at Izuku, "Forget the crappy Quirks. You're totally Quirkless! And you think you can rub shoulders with me?" Sparks ignited from Bakugo's hands as he prepared to attack Izuku again.

"Wa… Ah, just wait a minute, Kacchan."

Izuku knew that he won't have any help here. The teacher was looking dispassionately at the display and made no move to stop the outraged Bakugo.

"You're nothing, Deku! You can't even do anything. You think that U.A. will let useless trash like you!"

"What can you even _do_?"

"…"

* * *

The bell rang, announcing the end of school for the day.

"Let's go to Karaoke."

"Eh, I can't go today, sorry."

Izuku ignored the chatter of his classmates as he gathered his things. He was about to pick up his notebook that was filled with analysis of Quirks and heroes when a hand snatched it from him.

He looked up to see Bakugo's angry scowl looking down at him.

"We ain't done here, Deku."

"C-come on. Give it back…"

Bakugo ignored Izuku as he used his Quirk to destroy the notebook. Izuku felt like Bakugo destroyed his heart as he watched Bakugo throw the destroyed notebook from the classroom's windows.

So many hours spent on it. Wasted.

"Why?…"

"The best heroes out there, well… they've showed signs of greatness even as Students…" said Bakugo as he stared at Izuku, "I'll be the first and _only_ hero from this crappy public school. The first to win the honour of becoming a student of U.A. High whether it's Hero course or not. Guess I'm a perfectionist."

"So vain…"

With a creepy smile, he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku watched fearfully as sparks and smoke ignited from his hand. One move, and Bakugo could blow a hole in his shoulder.

"In other words… Don't you dare get in U.A. in anyway, you fucking nerd!"

Izuku's shoulders hung low as Bakugo and his cronies were making their way out of the classroom.

"Jeez… Typical. C'mon, say something," one of them said.

"He can't say anything. He's so lame. Even as a third year, he still can't face reality," Bakugo smirked as his tone turned sinister, "You wanna be a fucking hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a Quirk in your next life… Go take a swan dive off the roof!"

Izuku gritted his teeth as he heard the cruel words. It wasn't the first time that Bakugo had said them to him, and likely won't be the last time. He knew that Bakugo wasn't the only one who had the same thought. He was sure many shared that line of thought, after all, what use could a Quirkless nobody be?

Izuku took a step towards the window before he stopped. He couldn't do this, not for his own sake, but for his mother's. Even if his mother wasn't there when he needed here, she was still his mother and he didn't want to put her into that kind of pain, at least, not in a such obvious way that it wasn't an accident.

Izuku went and picked up his charred notebook. It had fallen inside a pond in the school's backyard. He was late now, and he knew that his mother will worry about him, so he chose to take another path going back home.

"Help, please!"

Izuku turned to the right as he heard a cry for help, without thinking about it he went to investigate the sound.

There in a side street near where he was standing was a woman who had dark skin and light blue hair. She looked around thirty years old and had a pair of small bird wings on her back.

The reason for her screams was a tall muscular guy. His body from the chest and up was that of a shark. The guy was growling at the woman and yelling at her. "Shut up bitch! I'm going to kill you for what you've done. How dare you break up with me!"

"Please, someone save me!"

The woman screamed again and Izuku found himself looking around. He couldn't see any hero nearby, but he couldn't let this woman be attacked by the Shark Villain, could he? However, at the same time he knew that he couldn't be of any help too.

"H-Hey, leave her alone!" His mouth has decided his actions for him, it'd seem.

Izuku saw as hope rose in the woman's eyes, only to die down when she saw her would be rescuer is just a plain kid.

"Oi, Brat! Don't put your nose in what doesn't concern you." The shark villain threatened while brandishing his sharp teeth. Izuku flinched as he saw the shark like teeth that could easily tear him limp from limp.

"I-I said, L-leave her alone!" Izuku's voice rose higher, whether from fear or something else he didn't know.

"It seems that you don't want to listen, brat. Fine, I'll kill you first!" with that the shark villain lunged towards Izuku, his jaws open and his teeth ready to tear Izuku apart.

Izuku froze as he saw the sharp teeth getting closer to him, instinct took over and he threw himself to the side rolling a few times before coming to a stop. He managed to avoid the villain without any injury, but he didn't know if he could do it again as he watched the villain getting to his feet to strike again.

"Damn it, kid! If you don't stay still, you'll only make it worse for yourself!"

The villain was getting angrier, his eyes were blood red and the glare he sent Izuku made him quake in fear. He then heard a beep sound.

" **It seems that you're in a bit of trouble, yes?"**

A feminine voice, unknown to him, reached him. Izuku looked around trying to find out the source of the voice, "Wa… Who?"

" **Here, your arm, of course."**

Izuku looked at his arm to see that the voice had come from the _watch_ that he had. The watch itself was giving a faint beeping sound and the dial was blinking in a green colour.

"What? Who are you?"

" **Well, you can say that I'm the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix is the** _ **watch**_ **on your arm, of course."**

Izuku noticed the villain attacking him again, so he threw himself to the side, dodging the strike for a second time.

"Well, O-Omnitrix-san. Can you help me?" he asked his _watch,_ internally debating whether he had finally snapped and was imaging things or that his watch was actually talking to him.

" **You can call me, Eunice. And, yes, I can help you."** Izuku sighed in relief, whatever the hell was going on, at least his watch could him. He didn't care if it was a talking watch or a secret super computer or something, as long as the help wasn't just giving him the time of the day, he was all for it.

" **Press the green button on the side,"** He did, and dial rose up, revealing a black circular tube with glowing green lines on it, then the hourglass shape glowed, showing a hologram of some kind of _creature._

" **Hit the dial, hard."**

Izuku noticed the villain getting ready for another attack, "Wait, what? Hard?"

" **As hard as you could."**

"But…"

" **Just smash that thing already!"**

Giving that the villain was a few feet from him. Izuku had no choice but to comply as he brought his right hand as hard as he could.

Bright green light engulfed Izuku's vision. He could hear the villain's cry of surprise, but he paid it no mind as he felt a strange sensation all over his body, when the light died down, Izuku's normal appearance has changed dramatically. He turned around to the glass front of a shop to check on his body.

Instead of his normal appearance, he looked like a humanoid pile of… _goo._ His body's colour was bright green, with black and green eyes. On his chest was the same symbol that was on his watch, _the Omnitrix,_ and above heave hovered a strange device that he felt it affect him in some way. His body was neither liquid or solid, and reminded him of slime in rpgs.

"Wa-what the hell?" he yelped in surprise.

" _Did it give me a Quirk?"_ That was Izuku's first thought. After all, how could someone explain what happened other than that his watch has given him a Quirk?

His thoughts stopped as the villain bellowed and attacked again, apparently out of his momentarily stunned state after witnessing Izuku's transformation.

Again, Izuku dodged his attack. However, he noticed that it was much easier for him to do so this time. He also noticed that his body, and the device above it, moved in accordance to his thoughts. That, alongside with his new body's similarities with a slime, gave Izuku and idea.

" _First thing first. When heroes fight, they make sure that their fights doesn't involve civilians. I need to get a distance away from that woman so she doesn't get attacked by accident when I'm dodging and so that the villain won't use her as a hostage."_

He didn't waste any time as his body twisted and he actually floated back a few meters.

"Are you running away you brat?"

" _Rile up the villain. Most street level villain aren't the brightest of people and area easily enraged. Rage makes them rasher and more prone to mistakes."_

"R-running a-away? W-why would I run away from an u-ugly f-fish like you? I-I can eat you for dinner." Izuku noticed that his voice came from the device above him, not from his mouth, not that he really had one anymore.

The villain deadpanned, "You really don't sound convincing…" Izuku saw the woman nod his head in agreement.

" _Okay, note to self. If I want to taunt a villain, I need to be more confident and don't stutter."_

"I-It doesn't matter. I'm going to beat you up anyway."

The villain grinned, "Talk big in your next life, kid," and he attacked again.

This time, Izuku didn't dodge to the side, but he twisted his body, dodging the attack, and warped himself around the villain's body.

"G-Get away from me your freak!" The villain screamed as he tried to pry Izuku away from him, however Izuku held tight before he extended his body to cover the villain's right arm completely.

Feeling that he tightly controlled the villain's arm. He began to use it to hit the villain's head, repeatedly.

"Gah, Get away- Gah."

"Please speak up, sir. I can't hear you over the sound of you hitting yourself."

"Gah, you little sh- ga."

"You're not making any sense. Perhaps you've stayed a long time out of your fish tank."

Izuku didn't know what has gotten into him as he continued to taunt the villain. He could even hear the woman he was trying to rescue snickering. He also didn't think that he was going anywhere with his current plan of action. The villain was either more durable than he thought, or the hits weren't strong enough to knock him out.

" _His body from the chest up, except for his arms, are that of a shark. That means that he has gills. I could use that to make him unconscious,"_ Izuku could actually see the gills from under the shirt that the villain was wearing. They were located between his shoulder and neck, _"Although, how the hell is he breathing out of water? No matter."_

Chalking it up to the ridiculousness of Quirks. Izuku moved his body so that he covered the villain's gills. As soon as he did that, the villain started flailing and thrashing, and trying to crash his body into anything to get Izuku away from him, however it was futile since Izuku's body wasn't affected by the blunt force.

After a few moments, the villain was growing weaker and weaker, until he fell down unconscious.

Izuku untangled himself from the villain's body after he made sure that the villain was knocked out. As soon as he stood away, a beeping sound was heard and a flash of red this time, the same strange sensation, before he was back in his own original body.

Before he could ask Eunice about it, who now realised was silent during the fighting, a small tremor shook the street. He turned around to see the shrunken form of the Mineyama Hero: Mt. Lady.

She was in her hero costume. A purple and pale tan-coloured skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep V-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond-shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Her long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair which reached her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left, was free and she didn't have it covered with anything.

She was merely two meters away from Izuku, whose face heated up for being so close to a very beautiful woman.

"Thank god you were here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to arrive on time," was Mt. Lady's first words.

"Huh?" obviously was Izuku's eloquent reply.

Mt. Lady pointed towards the distance, "I was patrolling the area like way there in my giant form when I saw the villain attacking the woman over there. I tried to make my way over here as fast as I could, but I had trouble moving freely in my giant form, fearing that I might step on something or crush someone, not to mention there wasn't a street leading straight here, ya know," she moved towards the downed villain and from god knows where, she suddenly had a rope in her hand and used it to tie up the villain.

"Look… I'm going to take credits for this one when the cops arrive."

" _What?"_ then her remembered her debut. Mt. Lady has come out of nowhere and took credits for defeating the villain the morning without shame.

Whether he said it out loud, or that his thoughts were projected on his face he didn't know as Mt. Lady sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I-It's not like that, honest," she said flailing her arms in front of her, "It's just you're not a hero and you look like you're about to enter high school. Using Quirks is against the law without a license even if you had a good reason, and at your age, they would consider you old enough to understand it, ya know. Best case scenario that they give you a fine and put it on your record. That would hurt your chances with the bigger high schools! I'm sorry I really isn't trying to steal your kill and all that."

Izuku's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the Quirk Usage Law. She was right, if he was caught here and it was put on his record, he could kiss going to U.A. High goodbye whether it's the Hero course or any other course. Vigilantism was heavily frowned upon and Izuku wasn't in any danger before he stupidly tried to intervene.

He realised that he hastily judged the heroine standing in front of him, he opened his mouth to apologise, "I'm Quirkless. I don't have a Quirk," and said something else entirely.

It was Mt. Lady's turn to widen her eyes, "Quirkless? What do you mean? I saw you fight the villain, if that wasn't a Quirk then what was it?"

"I-. It's this watch, I guess. It gave me a Quirk temporarily or something so that I could fight," he said as he pointed to the Omnitrix on his arm.

Mt. Lady eyed the strange wristwatch on his arm, "This thing?"

" **Yes. I** _ **did give him a Quirk**_ **to fight. The kid is Quirkless."**

"I-It talks!"

"Yeah. I don't know where it came from. I found it a while ago and didn't know what it do until few moments ago…" Izuku was cut off by Mt. Lady who in a moment was in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders while bringer her face closer to his with, staring at him with wide eyes causing Izuku's face to glow bright red.

"Wait. You've said that you didn't know until a few moments ago? Does that mean you jumped in to save the woman without knowing what this watch could do? While knowing that you're Quirkless?" when Izuku slowly nodded, her expression turned serious, "Kid, What's your name?"

"I-Izuku Midroiya."

"Well, Izuku…" Her faced morphed into a big smile, "That was pretty damn heroic."

"H-Heroic? Me?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know. I saw that there was no hero close and I-I couldn't just leave her t-there so I just kinda of acted."

Mt. Lady's smile seem to get bigger, "Well, that is your answer, right there."

Izuku however, was still confused on her meaning, "Huh? I-I don't get it."

"I once heard that most top heroes show signs of greatness even as children," Izuku's face fell as he recalled Bakugo's words from earlier and he lowered his head, "Many of them claim that… Their bodies simply moved before they could think!" Izuku left his face up looking at the new hero in town, his eyes wide as saucers.

" _Sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry!"_

"That's what happened with you. You, a Quirkless kid risked your life to save a complete stranger when known would fault you not doing anything. Yet you did it anyone, not knowing about that watch! I don't think there is something more heroic than that!" She finished with thrusting her arms in the air.

Izuku felt like a small spark of hope had been lighten inside of his heart. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open while his face grew redder from seeing the beaming beauty in front of him. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. Tears from frustration, happiness, hope, sadness and many other emotions mixed in.

"Woah. Why are you crying? D-Did I say something wrong!?" Mt. Lady's expression turned into a panicked one as she flailed and started fussing around Izuku, afraid that she had made him cry, which she did, but for completely different reasons to what she thought.

Izuku seeing, the flustered hero, made him chuckle, soon this chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter making Mt. Lady pout. He sniffed as he wept his tears by using his sleeves, "I-It's nothing, really."

"You… You're nothing like I've thought you were…"

Mt. Lady's face fell slightly before her mouth curved into a sad smile, "Well, yeah. I get what ya mean. It's just, and I'm not bragging but I know that I'm beautiful. I'm a beautiful blonde. Since I… I was a sidekick I've been giving people what they want and expect ya know. Today, I honestly didn't see the wood guy, honest. I saw the villain and got into it and went to attack. When I realised what happened I just went with the flow," she scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face, "I… Ya know, heroes need fame and whatnot to earn money, and I really need money. I… there are people who're depending on me and ma career so I'm taking advantage of the system, I guess."

Izuku understood that part. The system of ranking heroes and paying them in accordance to their performance, fame and other factors wasn't flawless and while there were heroes who clearly cared only for fame, some were forced to use it if they wanted to stay in the game and earn their money.

"A mentor of mine once said that it's what it is. That I'm beautiful and my sex appeal isn't different than my Quirk. I was born with it and worked on it, so if it helps then it's not wrong to use it to make things easier."

"A mentor?"

Mt. Lady wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, Midnight…"

"What hero school are you aiming for?" Asked the now curious Mt. Lady.

"… U.A. High…"

She goggled, "U.A.! Wow. That's amazing. I myself failed to get in. Good luck, I'm sure-"

Mt. Lady was interrupted by a new voice, "Excuse me. You're hero Mt. Lady, aren't you? Did you take down this villain?"

Both Izuku and Mt. Lady looked to see a police officer standing near the villain, with a police car behind him.

Mt. Lady shook her head, "No, it was this kid, actually. He saved the woman over there," she pointed to the woman who nodded frantically.

The officer looked at Izuku, as if suddenly realising that he was here for the first time, "Him?" and Mt. Lady nodded.

" _Why is she telling him?"_ Thought Izuku, remembering her earlier words.

"Wait, usi-"

"He didn't use any Quirk. The kid is Quirkless and he didn't to save the woman so he really didn't violate the law since he doesn't have a Quirk in the first place!"

" _Wait is she trying to give me the credit now that she knows I won't be in trouble because I'm Quirkless,_ " Thought Izuku, he was really growing more impressed by the woman with every second.

" _I… there are people who're depending on me and ma career"_

"Is this true, kid?" the office asked Izuku.

He nodded, "Yes, but please, give the credits to Mt. Lady and report that she's the one who defeated him."

Mt. Lady and the officer looked at him in shock, "Why?" asked the officer.

"W-Well. I'm not a hero, so it'd not r-really matter to me nor would help me in anyway. I-It'd be a waste to claim credit for me, but it'd help Mt. Lady and I think she'd have beaten him even if I wasn't here…"

"Are you sure, kid?" when Izuku nodded, the officer just sighed, "Well, since the request came from you. I'd say I have no problem with it."

The officer after that took Izuku's and the woman's account of the event before escorting her and the villain in his car to the station.

"Why did you do it?" asked Mt. Lady after the police car was far away.

"W-Well, like I've said. I don't r-really benefit from this so, it'd only be a waste to me. I-I remember that you've mentioned that you're s-supporting people you care about it, so I thought I'd really help, y-you."

Mt. Lady didn't say anything for a few moments, choosing to just stare at Izuku, making him feeling flustered before she gave him a beautiful smile, "You know. That lady didn't really thank you for saving her. How rude…"

"I-It's okay…"

She shook her head, "Nah, a hero needs his rewards. So I'm going to thank you for what you've done for her and for what you've just done for me," she said as she inched closer towards Izuku before planting a soft kiss on his cheek, making Izuku blush atomic red before he started hyperventilating, causing Mt. Lady to giggle at Izuku's reaction.

"W-Wha… What? Why? How? OMGIGOTKISSEDBYABEAUTIFULWOMAN!" Which only served to make Mt. Lady giggle more.

"Anyway, Izuku. I don't know when we're going to meet again, but if you're going to apply to U.A. then I guess when you pass, I'd be seeing you compete in the sport festival."

It didn't escape Izuku's attention that she said _'when'_ not _'if'_ when she talked about him getting into U.A.

Seeing that she was about to leave, Izuku gathered his courage to ask her the one question that he wanted to ask, "Um. Mt. Lady. D-Do you think that a Quirkless guy like me could be a hero? Everyone just says that I can't be one because I'm useless and Quirkless. C-Can someone without a Quirk become a hero like you?"

Mt. Lady stared at him for a moment, before she gave him a wide smile, "I know I'm smart, and ma keep on telling me that too. I'm not really book smart or something deep like that. I know something however," she made her way towards him and put her finger on his nose, " _You_ shouldn't care about what people think, ya know. You want to know if you can be a hero? You're already a hero!" she beamed at him, "You just saved a lady from getting killed and risked your life for her, and then you went and helped me and gave me credits for it! You were that woman's hero, and my hero too," she pointed at the Omnitrix, "And with that you can do it, no problem. Heck, even without it I believe you can do it. I may not know a lot about you, but from what you've did and what I saw, you'll be a great hero regardless of having a Quirk or not. I'll be waiting to see you at U.A.'s sport festival, because I know that you're going to pass the entrance exam. I believe in you and trust that you can be an official hero one day."

The small spark of hope from before grew into a raging inferno inside of Izuku's heart.

" _I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry,"_

Back then. Izuku didn't want his mother to apologies to him. What he wanted her to say was that he could be a hero.

Izuku's tears were back in full force, the beating of his heart was audible in his ears and he fell to his knees on the ground as he cried his heart out.

That was everything Izuku ever wanted.

" _Huh? Midoriya? No way!"_

" _He's Quirkless? What a freak!"_

" _There is no hope for him."_

" _You're Quirkless and you think you can rub shoulders with me?"_

" _I feel bad for his Mother. His father left them because he has a defunct kid."_

" _I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry,"_

"You wanna be a fucking hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a Quirk in your next life… Go take a swan dive off the roof! _"_

" _Useless."_

No one believed in him. Not his mother, or his absentee father, no kids his age and certainly not his teachers. What hurt most of all was when his idol had told him that it was impossible for him to be a hero, told him to give up on his dreams.

He had given up on his dreams, lived his life with no real purpose. He had even nearly given up on life, from time to time.

Now, Mt. Lady, who made her debut today had said to him that he could be a hero. She had said that he was already a hero, that she believed him, believed that he'll even get into U.A.

Everything he wanted hear and more, she had said it. He could tell from her tone that she was being genuine and sincere, that she wasn't mocking him or tricking him. She truly believed in him and that he was going to be a hero.

For all of that, for the first time, Izuku felt that he truly had a hero. She was his hero.

"W-Woah. Why are you crying again?" Mt. Lady panicked again just like last time, making Izuku chuckle.

He lifted his head and looked at her with the biggest smile he ever had on his face, "T-Thank you. That' all I ever wanted to hear."

Mt. Lady's eyes widened for a moment before her face settled into a soft smile, "W-Well. You're welcome I guess," she rubbed the back of her head, "Look. I need to get going now. I don't know when we will meet again, maybe not until the Sport festival. I'll be waiting then, rooting for you, and maybe with an offer too! Bye bye!" and she was gone.

After few moments, it finally downed on Izuku as his whole face turned red, "I-I've just talked with a girl!" and it wasn't just any girl, he had talked with a beautiful female hero who believed in him!

Izuku decided that today was the best day of his life.

* * *

When Izuku returned home, he had been fussed over by his mother who was crying so much that she flooded the apartment. She finally let him go after he came up with an excuse for why he was so late, before he ate and went to his room to check on the watch, the Omnitrix.

"So, Eunice. What exactly happened against the Shark villain? How did you give me a Quirk?"

" **I didn't give you a Quirk. It's not something I'm capable of doing."**

"What? T-then what the hell was that?"

" **The Omnitrix is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allows the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities."**

"Wait! Aliens! Aliens are real?"

" **Yes, they are. Do you know the origin of Quirks?"**

"Well, no one really knows, but it's speculated that Quirks were the result of a virus transmitted by mice."

" **In the time that I wasn't responding, I was gathering information on the world and what you've said is the accepted theory, but it's wrong."**

"Y-You know the real reason for Quirks appearing?"

" **Yes. A long time ago, there was an Omnitrix, and a fake one made by an impostor. For reasons unknown, there was a glitch in the Omnitrix and in the final clash between the original and the impostor, both of them exploded. The resulting energy that spread around the word, along with the bug in it, altered the DNA of humans and animals on this planet. Some had alien DNA from the Omnitrix fuse with theirs, while other fused with DNA of animals and others had their DNA mutate. After a while, people who had** _ **Quirks**_ **began to show up."**

"So, you're the reason that people have Quirks!" he exclaimed in shock! To think that the reasons that people have Quirks was because of the Omnitrix which is on his left arm.

" **No, not me. Another Omnitrix. A predecessor if you well."**

"Wait, just how many of you are there?"

" **Currently only me. I was made because the original was destroyed in the clash."**

" _Okay, so maybe not the one my arm that is responsible for Quirks, but another Omnitrix like it. That begs the question as who created it and why? Eunice said that Quirks were a side effect of the energy blast, and that it was because a clash between the original and the impostor, not to mention a strange malfunction. If something similar happened again, will that result in more Quirks or completely turning the human race into aliens? MumbMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumble"_

" **Izuku, you're mumbling like crazy."**

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, "S-Sorry. It's just a bad habit."

" **Oh, well. To answer your question about who created me, I was created by Azmuth. He's a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime and the smartest being in the universe."**

"An alien created you?"

Eunice huffed, **"Did you really think I was created by a** _ **human**_ **? Even if there was a human** _ **smart**_ **enough to do it, where would he get the DNA samples of aliens from throughout the universe when humans are unaware of the existence of aliens?"**

"Okay, good point."

Eunice continued, **"As for why… there are several reasons, the official ones are; promoting inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life, and It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different species that Azmuth thinks are intelligent, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life."**

"Huh? Interesting… But wouldn't the first reason be hard to accomplish when there is only of you?"

" **That is because it was one of the original reasons, but after realising the potential of the Omnitrix, Azmuth decided against creating more than one Omnitrix because it's too dangerous."**

"D-Dangerous?" Izuku looked in apprehension at the Omnitrix fearing that it might give him a disease or eat him.

" **Yes, dangerous. When you transformed into a Polymorph, you gained that species abilities. You're inexperienced so you couldn't use most of its abilities, but you were able to use it and defeat your opponent with a relative ease. Imagine having access to hundreds of thousands of species, each with their special abilities? One such species could control time, while another could control any technology. Imagine the destruction that someone who mastered the Omnitrix could do, and that's why the Omnitrix is called 'The Strongest Weapon in the Universe'"**

The sound of Izuku's jaw hitting the floor reached his mother apparently, "Izuku, dear. Did something happen? I've heard a sound from your room."

"I-It's nothing, mother," he hurriedly reassured his mother before refocusing back to his conversation, "S-Strongest weapon in the universe!?"

" **Yes. It wasn't intended as that, but it's an unfortunate side effect of the Omnitrix's abilities. You want to be a hero on this earth? It could be done, but you have to know that now you have the responsibility of protecting the Omnitrix from anyone who wants to use it for evil. So, not really different form being a hero."**

Izuku's eyes widened at the huge responsibility. He was a smart kid, so he understood the kind of danger the Omnitrix could pose in the hands of villains, and seeing as it's an alien device, there might be aliens aware of its existence so his enemies could be very well villains from space, not just from earth. In the end though, his eyes gained a determined gleam.

" _So what? I'm planning to become a hero in the first place and it's not a danger-free job, so it's not like it would much different from what I wanted to do. Besides, aliens exist, both bad and good, that means there will be aliens who need to be protected and who needs a hero just like any human here on earth."_

"Fine, I understand that, but can you give me more details about what can you do and what did you mean that I couldn't use most of the abilities of the alien that I used."

" **Well for now, you have access to ten aliens, with time, as you master the Omnitrix, I'll allow you access to more and more aliens. Originally, at the current level, it's supposed to give you the ability to transform to an alien for 10 minutes each, changing between aliens would then result in you only being able to change for 10 minutes in total before the Omnitrix has to recharge."**

"Originally?"

" **Yes, it seems that because of unforeseen error, for now you could only use it for 2 minutes for each alien and no idea how long in total if you cycle between aliens. I don't know when I will be able to fix that error."**

"W-Well, 2 minutes is still kind of great…"

" **As for abilities. For example, the alien that you used is a Polymorph. You used a number of them when fighting, but most of them are passive abilities, but for example, upon further training and mastery you'd be able to use an ability like turning your body acidic, giving an acid that could dissolve a large variety of materials or you can turn the slime you generate to be adhesive."**

Izuku goggled, that was like having multiple Quirks into one body. He was now looking at the Omnitrix with complete awe, starting to think that he was incredibly lucky to have picked it up.

Eunice continued, **"The Omnitrix have several features, for example; I can scan new aliens to add them to the database, or rescan aliens that have their sample damaged, when encountering an alien from the same species, and fix it, the Omnitrix protects the wearer from several negative effects when transformed, had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off, show a database image of all aliens unlocked, the Omnitrix is also completely waterproof, the Omnitrix has a GPS, could create a hologram map and it also has a built in universal translator for all alien languages and even earth languages to name a few,"**

Izuku wasn't sure his eyes could grow any wider nor if his jaw will manage to dig into the floor after hearing all of that. Scratch merely being lucky, he was the luckiest guy in the world to have come upon the Omnitrix.

"T-That's honestly too much. A-Am I really worth of it? It's too incredible for someone like me."

" **If you weren't, I'd not have allowed it to stick to your arm for so long. However, if you still feel yourself inadequate, then work on proving yourself if that makes you sleep better at night."**

Before Izuku could respond, his phone chimed. Checking it, his eyebrows rose and touched his hairline when he saw that it was an e-mail from U.A., its principal to be exact, requesting Izuku come to U.A. tomorrow to discuss some matter.

" _What could it possibly be about? Maybe because I'm Quirkless? Maybe they somehow knew about what happened today or even about the Omnitrix… MumbMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumbleMumble."_

" **You're doing it again."**

"Ah! Sorry…"

Whatever it was, Izuku was sure he was going to find out tomorrow.

* * *

The U.A. High Hero course. It's a course designed to give students everything they need to be Pro. It's without a doubt the toughest and most popular hero course in the country, and only 1 in 300 applicants is accepted.

All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Present Mic and many more top heroes graduated from U.A. It seems that it's requirement for becoming a great hero.

It was simply a course for the elite, no one who is half-assed about being a hero manages to get in or graduate. If you wanted to be a top hero, you get into U.A. and only those who have what it takes to be top heroes manage to graduate from it.

And now Izuku was standing in front of its main building. The simple awe that he felt for merely standing there was palpable that it was making people look at him and hurrying their kids to move so that they won't catch the weirdness.

After confirming why, he was there and that the principal himself as asked to see him, Izuku was let in and lead to the principals' office. Inside he found the principal, who was quite the character.

He was a short man who appeared to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear. He had the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur was white and had large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He also wore an orange lace-up sneaker with incredibly thick soles which seemed to be quite large on him.

The image he presented wasn't what Izuku imagined a principal of U.A. would be, not to mentioned that when Izuku entered the principal was cackling like crazy over something, which creeped Izuku out.

Nezu seemed to notice Izuku finally, coughing, he raised his hand in the air, "Oh, Izuku-kun. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal! And I called you here!"

Izuku was not sure how to react to that, "Umm… Principal Nezu, you c-called me here because you wanted to d-discuss something with me?"

"Ah, yes. Please sit," he said gesturing to one of the comfortable looking seats in the office, "I was reviewing the forms of students who managed to pass our mock exam and came upon something interesting when I got yours," Izuku began sweating as he knew where this was going, "In the part asking for your Quirk, you've written that you're Quirkless. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes. A-Are you going to reject me because of that?"

Nezu looked surprised, "Reject you? Now, why would I do that? I'm simply interested to know why you didn't try for the General course or the Support course as I saw from your answers and your grades and results at school that you'd excel there."

"T-To tell you the truth… I actually was going to and it was a mistake that I choose the Hero course…"

"Ah, so you want me to change it?"

"W-What! N-No. I really want to be a hero… I-I've wanted to be a hero since forever, b-but no one believed in me, not until yesterday…"

"Ah, I see. And what do you think right now? Do you think a Quirkless person could be a hero?"

"I… When I discovered my Quirk, I didn't give up at first so I tried to train my body and mind, but after a while, I saw that no one really believes in me, and _other_ things lead me to give up on being a hero."

"… And now?"

"I came to realisation that Quirks are just tool. It's useful tool but it isn't everything and just having a Quirk doesn't make you a hero or there would be no villains or civilians in our world… I don't know If could be a hero without a Quirk, but I'm not going to give up anymore, at least without actually trying and putting effort in it…"

Nezu smiled and clasped his hands, "That's right. A Quirk doesn't make a hero, or like you've said there wouldn't have been villains or normal civilians if only requirement for being a hero is having a Quirk. As for being a hero while Quirkless, I believe that it's absolutely possible. If the person is determined, have a strong will and put effort into it, then I don't see why not." Izuku looked up with a smile on his face, that was the second person in two days to tell him that being a hero while Quirkless was possible.

Nezu continued, "I'm going to be honest with you and say that a lot of people won't accept someone Quirkless trying to be a hero, nor will they think it possible. In fact, don't be surprised that, if you were to apply and pass the exam for the hero course, many would be harsher on you and make you work more than your classmates simply because you're Quirkless and at a disadvantage."

Izuku's eyes narrowed as he reaffirmed his determination, "I'm ready for it."

"Great! Do you know why I believe it's possible?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Have you heard of the hero Midnight? What about Eraser Head?"

"Yes, I've heard of them…" said Izuku, not sure where this was going.

"Do you know what their Quirks are?"

"Midnight has a Quirk called, Somnambulist, it allows her to put nearby people to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body, while Eraser Head has the Quirk, Erasure, it gives him the ability to nullify another person's Quirk by looking at the user, however it doesn't work against Mutant-Class Quirks."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Nezu, "Both of their Quirks are powerful, however what do you think happen if Midnight came against a villain wearing a mask that filtered her Quirk, or Eraser Head against a villain with a Mutant-Class Quirk or a high number of villains or a villain who was too fast for him to see. Will they just give up because their Quirk is useless in this situation? Sure, if there were other heroes around more suited for it, but what if it's only them, what if there is no one around and they're the only barrier between the villain and innocent people?"

Nezu's voice became colder, "A hero that only relies on his Quirk is a useless hero. Heroes should train both their mind and soul alongside training their Quirks. There are all kind of scenarios where a hero can't use a Quirk, while is true, in some, no matter what a hero could do, they simply can't overcome their enemy, but it shouldn't be of their lack of training. Eraser Head's Quirk doesn't give him any physical advantage, yet he trained his body and mind and uses any tool available for him to fight villains in all kind of situations. If he could fight a villain with a Mutant-Class Quirk that gives him a big physical advantage and win then anyone could do it with the right mindset and training. After all, just like you've said, Quirks are tool, some of them aren't really useful, it's how you approach your life that it determines whether you can be a hero or not."

Izuku stared in amazement at the principal, "Y-You are right. How could I have missed this? I sh-"

Nezu cut him off, "Should have realised this after writing all of your notebooks about Quirks,"

Izuku's head snapped upwards as he stared at Nezu with eyes wide as saucers, "W-What? How could you know about that?" Izuku was beginning to feel fear as he was honestly afraid what else did they know about him.

"I called your school's principal to as about you. I have to say that he didn't have anything good to say about you nor anything really bad, one of the things he mentioned that you _waste_ your time by analysing Quirks and he mentioned your notebooks."

Izuku released a breath that he didn't he was holding as he realised that they didn't really investigate his life, or else they'd be having a very different conversation.

"Yes, you should have realised that truth giving how smart you actually are, but don't beat yourself about it. You're still a kind, you lack experience and wisdom, and you didn't have someone that believes in you or guides you. That's my job, especially if you got accepted here, both as a Pro Hero and a Principal of U.A. High, responsible for the new generations of heroes. It's my job to give advice, help you with your problems and guide you."

"T-thank you. So, there is no problem with me taking the entrance exam?"

"Of course. Although now you have a _tool_ to help you pass…"

"W-What?"

Nezu pointed at his Omnitrix, "The woman you had saved yesterday was a relative of member of our staff here, Lunch Rush, and she had showed him the video that she took while you were fighting," Izuku deadpanned as the woman had the time to take a video while he was fighting to save her, "We took care of the video and prevented it from being shared online, but _I_ saw it."

"Why did you prevent it from being shared online?"

"Simple. A device that could give people Quirks? How many people do you think would want to have their hands on it?"

Izuku's eyes widened in freight as he realised that Nezu was right, "T-Thanks then,"

Nezu waved him off, "No problem, but would you mind telling me more about it?"

Izuku thought about for a few moments. Nezu was a Pro Hero, and could very well be his future principal, not to mention he'll need to give information on it later anyway if he passed since they were going to see it in action in the entrance exam, deciding to trust him, he explained everything he knew about the Omnitrix to Nezu.

Nezu stayed silent for a few minutes thinking over what Izuku has told him, "I see, this is more serious than I thought before, but let's leave that for another time. Regardless, you now have the tool to accomplish your dream as long as you put effort into it, but I have one thing to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"You have about ten months until the entrance exam. I want you to put everything you have into training your mind and body for it, without the use of the Omnitrix. Like I've said before, a hero should rely on his own Quirk and should be ready for everything. If you want to pass the entrance exam, I want to know that you're serious about it and that you're going to give it your all to train as if you didn't have your watch. I'm not saying that you don't train in using it, but to also give importance to physical and mental training without it. Can you promise that?"

Izuku nodded his head, a fire in his eyes, "Yes, I can promise you!"

"Great!" exclaimed Nezu happily.

* * *

The next ten months were the hardest on Izuku. He had begun by putting an exercise plan and giving his mother a meal plan to maximise his gains. He had worked on his physical training, to improve his speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina, agility and strength. He had run both in the morning and in the night, worked on cleaning Dagobah Municipal Park Beach as both public service and to improve his strength cleaning the beach from the various trash. He had gone the gym, practised whenever he could, even when he was studying, and worked on learning the basics of martial arts.

He didn't neglect his mind as he doubled down on studying, revisited his notebooks on heroes and Quirks to see what he had missed, what changed and what he could learn more from it and worked on improving his knowledge in general.

Izuku also trained using the Omnitrix. While he only learnt the basic of each alien, now he could at least be able to use this basic efficiently in combat and make use of their weakness and strength in various situations, helped with his notes on Quirks and heroes.

Right now, standing in front of the building designed for the written part of the exam, Izuku couldn't help but feel that he had done everything he could to be here and that he could actually do it.

His hero, Mt. Lady believed in him and he wasn't going to prove her wrong. Nezu also believed in him and helped him.

Taking a step forward, "My first step towards becoming a hero."

Oh, by the way, this is the story of how I become the greatest hero ever.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for everyone who finished this story, whether you've liked it or not.
> 
> This fic is a part of several one-shot for various fic that I want to write. I want to write these ideas before I forget them and also to see people's reaction to them.
> 
> When I get the time for it, I'm going to write longer multi-chapter fanfics for these ideas, but I don't know which will be the first one.
> 
> I had got the idea of a Ben 10 and BNHA crossover a few days ago. I honestly haven't read or even searched for any crossover fic featuring these two universes, but I wanted to write my own story anyway even if there are other fics about this crossover.
> 
> First, the first change from canon is that after Izuku discovered that he was Quirkless he didn't give up like canon and actually tried to train to become a hero regardless. It was something that I had issue with in canon as Izuku was a delusional child who never really tried to put an effort in being a hero before meeting All Might.
> 
> The second change was meeting All Might at the age of seven instead like in canon. All Might at this point is younger, wasn't injured yet and wasn't searching for a successor. Also, the sludge villain incident never happened so he never saw Izuku running to try saving Bakugo.
> 
> The meeting resulted in Izuku losing hope in becoming a hero.
> 
> Years after, Izuku found the Omnitrix, which I'm going to talk about later.
> 
> Another divergence from canon, Izuku doesn't meet the sludge villain here, but another villain. The meeting with the new villain results in Izuku finally being able to the Omnitrix and meeting Mt. Lady who was the first person to ever believe in him. Thus, becoming his hero. I decided to use Mt. Lady as I like her and feel that she's underrated, especially after Kamino Ward where she intercepted the league of villains from going after the kids, putting herself in the way.
> 
> I tried to give Mt. Lady more depth, hopefully I managed that, and tried show her heroic side that often get ignored.
> 
> If this fic became a multi-chapter fic, Mt. Lady is going to be important in it, whether she actually alter becomes a love interest or be a mentor and Izuku's hero, she's going to play a big part in the story.
> 
> Another thing was Izuku meeting Nezu before getting into U.A.
> 
> I wanted also to give more role to Nezu and show him to be more involved with the students, especially Izuku. Izuku's and Nezu's relationship is also going to be important if this fic becomes a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> For the Ben 10 side of things. I wasn't sure if I should include this fic in the crossover section as only the Omnitrix for now is used.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to include more Ben 10 characters, especially villains, but I left the possibility open.
> 
> The idea that a previous Omnitrix was the reason for Quirks appearing came to me while writing the chapter and I liked it. Hopefully you did too.
> 
> Eunice isn't the same Eunice in Ben 10, but simply have the same name.
> 
> I have many possibilities for the Omnitrix. Like having Izuku in the future being able to use some of the alien's abilities without transforming, or maybe even scanning Quirks and being able to use them!
> 
> I most likely won't be using the ultimate forms as I feel they're too powerful for BNHA, but maybe in the future if I decided to include the stronger Ben 10 villains.
> 
> Izuku won't be able to transform into Alien X, ever. However, I may have be able to use some of his abilities like enhanced strength, enhanced endurance, energy shield, but no powerful reality altering stuff.
> 
> I also wanted Izuku to train in using each alien, and not just understand their abilities and how to use them.
> 
> I think I covered everything?
> 
> For the future of this story.
> 
> I don't know when I will write a continuation to this story.
> 
> I also have no plans for now for the pairings and it could be almost anything as I have no problem if it's a single pairing, a Polygamy or a harem, so what do you think?
> 
> Regardless what type of pairing I decide to go with, Mt. Lady, Momo and Mina are the main competitors.
> 
> I have many other ideas for Bnha fanfics such as;
> 
> * A Quirkless Izuku who never gets a Quirk and never gives up and trains all his life.
> 
> * Izuku with Spider-man power and possible crossover with Marvel and DC.
> 
> * Izuku who slightly different from canon with some different events in his life that will eventually leads to him developing differently when canon arrives. I also want to use some ideas I have for OFA and its usage.
> 
> When will I write them? I honestly don't know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I hopefully see you in any future story that I write. Stay safe out there and take care.


End file.
